


Big Bad Wolves

by chassiieezelwit



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Boys In Love, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Revenge, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chassiieezelwit/pseuds/chassiieezelwit
Summary: The next thing he knew the only color he could see is RED.He'd have his revenge. They'll have their own revenge not now not tomorrow but later with their performance. He'd make sure they wouldn't get home without a stick and the only thing that would run on their minds is FUCK. BREED and DOMINATE.That's what DeSTiJe is for.Place the alpha's where they truly belong
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. We're the Boss Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the assurance of my friends. I'm posting this now. I actually don't have the courage to post this one as this is one of my babies hidden beneath my word app only for my eyes to read. But. 
> 
> Hope this goes well.

**Seducting.**

**Jaw dropping.**

**Stunning.**

**Head turning.**

**FemmeFatale.**

**Revenge!**

_You wouldn't wanna miss!_


	2. Chapter 1: I’m Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back...

As the clock strikes at seven. A loud opening and shutting of the door was heard as rustles and patters of shoes in the passageway. Not a moment later, a stentorian voice reverberates throughout the whole house. “I've got good news!!”

They all hear the voice yet nobody made a move, not a bone, not even an inch. They stayed at their places wrapped in their own comfortable positions, eyes fixed steadily at the television lost at the sight of Park Bogum and Kim Yoojung's exemplary acting. Not even minding they have a so-called ``guest". 

Within a minute a head perk up at the archway and Taeyong’s beaming face greeted them buzzing with excitement hand in hand with his fiancé Moon Taeil who's idiotically grinning from ear to ear.

“Hey Hyung!” Jungwoo who's lying down on the armchair solemnly greets, giving a small wave not batting an eyelash towards the couple, he's eyes still glued to the screen while he's other hand is busy wiping the tears that keep slipping from his eyes.

“Guys?” Taeyong calls to get their attention but all he receives are sniffles coming from the omegas.

Huffing. His eyes roll in annoyance. Knowing how it's impossible. Him against a Korean drama? plus with Park Bogum on the screen?! 

He'd admit he's defeated right now but since they've been through this a thousand times already. He signals his mate to do something. Which the alpha immediately gets.

Unplugging the cord on the socket causing the television to go dead.

Earning their much needed attention from the omegas as angry shouts were thrown.

“What the fuck!”

“Hyung!”

“For the love of Bogum!”

“You shithead!”

“Asshole!”

Lookin’ like a lost puppy in a room full of curses. Taeil smiles at the sight of his grinning mate who radiates a proud energy of what he'd done.

“Whipped” the small omega sprawled on the floor mutters glaring daggers at the alpha who looks like a love sick fool in front of his friend.

“Now Ten be nice,” Taeyong shushed his friend. Making his way to sit beside their baby, Winwin who's seated on the three seater sofa dramatically wiping his tear stained cheeks. Well, Yoojung is about to leave Crown Prince Bogum even though she knows he could run mountains just for her. Oh how it breaks his heart.

So much for that happily ever after. 

"What are you even doing here?" Doyoung snaps, clearly looking pissed at their sudden intrusion. It's Wednesday for goodness sake their only day off, it's the day that they shut everything from the outside world needless to say they stay all day in the comforts of their own home.

Not minding Doyoung's passive aggressive attitude. The omega clasp his hands excitedly a totally different aura emitting from the other four omegas in the room.

“We got a new gig for you!” he says as his eyes twinkle in excitement. 

Jungwoo hearing those words grudges, not liking the idea of this new so-called gig offered by his hyung."Don't tell me it's another job pleasing those kinds of people” he mutters grimly. 

Don't get him wrong he loves the older omega but the first and last time Taeyong gave them a so-called part time job, how can he say this?.

It was a disaster. 

Though it was not actually his hyungs fault as that day he was also with them, he was also lambasted with dreadful remarks, laughed at his non-existent social status and scorned with his close association with the Moon Groups COO, Moon Taeil, the omega's fiancee. The heir to a multi billion dollar airline company based here in South Korea.

Short story is.

The omega was tricked that time by one of Taeil's distant aunt, asking if he could help with the party, it was a celebration of the alpha's ascend to become the heir of the aviation company. And the naive omega he is, Taeyong said yes. 

After that fiasco of circus debacle, with them being the clowns full of tentacled fuck up creatures. They pretty much avoided all the possible contacts with such sick aristocrats except Taeil of course. They avoided part time jobs that could probably produce a part two of the event, a sequel waiting to happen.

And what they're proffering right now is quite different from what they have been doing. 

Knowing everyone's hesitation. Taeyong smiles encouragely holding out Jungwoo's hands. He's now beside the younger as Sicheng the ever elusive sat down beside Ten who's pretty much looking like a starfish right now in his position.

"Don't worry" the older omega reassures. Smiling at them genuinely. "You're not gonna be garcons like last time" he says, eyeing all of his dongsaengs. 

"But instead!" He euphorically vocalizes as his eyes gleam in excitement.,. "You'll be in your nature!"

As he said those, Ten, the starfish suddenly sits up, his eyes on Taeyong, eyebrows clasped together and his face a bit unreadable. 

"What do you mean?" The omega asks.

Clearly he has Ten's attention indicating a good sign as the younger tends to be harder to coax. He just needs Doyoung and the other two will surely follow.

"Moonie can explain it," he says softly while wheedling his fiance to talk. (Was it just him or not that he hears vomiting sounds when he calls his fiance's nickname, *roll eyes* so much for bitter people). Smiling encouragingly at him.

"We're in need of a performer," the alpha announced, his voice a bit hesitant to be honest."We're in need of someone to entertain the guest and my parents…-"

"They wanted someone new" Taeyong quipped in, "They wanted performers who could shock and amaze them at the same time!" 

Doyoung who's dubious eyed his friend "and that's where we come in?" he asks, a bit stupefied at this plan.

"Of course" he enthusiastically replies not minding his best frenemies passive replies. 

"Even though I don't honestly know what you'll perform" he comes clean. "I trust Taeyong's judgement," Taeil says, looking lovingly at his fiance kissing the back of palms.

"Well it sounds stupid" Doyoung mutters. The bitter omega's coming in.

Not minding Doyoung's passive nature. Taeil looks at them hopeful "If he thinks you're good then you're great". He says kissing Taeyong's cheeks. 

"Well in that case." Ten suddenly claps getting all of their undivided attention. The corners of his mouth were quirked up as his eyes lit up in excitement. "Wer--"

"Why don't we show him!." The feisty Doyoung challengingly says cutting Ten off.

Knowing what the latter means Sicheng swallowed an invisible lump in his throat. He wouldn't. Right? They wouldn't. He thought as his eyes searched for Jungwoo who grew quiet and Ten grinning at the two preening at the idea. They were having a heated eye to eye battle.

And as always.

The same as always. 

The bunny inquitiously smiles at his win.

"Easy there Yongie," Ten voices out seeing how the omega turned murderous. " You want us to perform right?" He asks as his voice cackle maniacally "don't worry we will just give your fiance a taste of how WE …" he paused casting a knowing look at Taeil "or how YOU…used to work with us before.." he continues his eyes glinting with malice.

Sending cold shivers to Sicheng's spine. 

"Taeyong?" Taeil calls, a bit confused about what's to happen. Sensing how the air in the room shifts. His omega was giving off distress scents. 

"You trust me right?" He hears his omegas voice void with any emotions. Face stone cold. 

Confused, he nods he trusts Taeyong with all of his life. 

"Then choose" his jaw drops. "Wh..wh..at do y..ou?"

"Choose" he hears him say those words again. His hands gestured at his friends. 

Ten was smiling ear to ear. Doyoung was looking at them challengingly. Jungwoo's eyes were fixed on the dead television and Sicheng's eyes were on the ceiling. 

"We're about to get married!." He suddenly hears his fiance's voice trembling "And I know I should have told you about this. I should have been honest before but I was afraid. Afraid that you're gonna leave me that you'll never like me for who I was and I'll be heartbroken and I'll be a single parent because you left me for someone's not like me that----.."

"Taeyong stop," he says, stopping his fiance's rambles. Holding him on the shoulders.

"I love you okay" he says gently trying to meet the omegas eyes. "Look at me love" he coaxes. "I love you now and forever okay"

"Whatever I discover today will be a past part of you and I will love it okay" 

"I love you Taeyong to the moon and back" he kisses him softly.

"As much as I want to see you be happy and shit" Ten loudly announces, making the lovers blush at their indecent act. 

Not everyone's taken here okay. Prime example is.  
"Bleugggh love" Doyoung bitterly says. 

"We need to get this going" Ten demands, not backing out even with all the sap of shit they heard from the alpha to their friendship.

"Love" the omega calls, nodding at his fiance. 

The ever hesitant he is. He took a look. "Si...scheng?" .he says 

Ten's lips quirked up, his eyes glinting with malice as he cackles maniacally. "It's always the innocent ones huh," he says. 

"Hey!...hey…! Hey!!! What's.."!! Hey" 

🌹🌼🌹

"Hyungiee'' he hears a voice, slowly opening his eyes taking a good look at his surroundings which is quiet dark the only light coming from the small lamp shade on one of the side tables.He's still in the omegas living room. He's senses told him. But where are they?. He asks himself, he's about to get up when something holds him in place as sounds of chain rattles "Fuck" 

"When...re. ..where.. .. what.. , Tae--"

"Hyungiee" his voice was caught in his throat as he swallows an invisible lump in his throat gaping at the sight in front of him. 

"What...hat...w..hat..what ..is this" he incoherently says sounding gibberish when he saw him. His eyes stone cold at the sight of the omega.

Sicheng. 

Dong Sicheng.

The Sicheng in front of him is different. 

Clearly different, a 360 degrees, very different from the one he knew.

Sicheng the quiet, shy and timid kid. The loveable one, the giant baby, the clumsy little bean and the only polite one after Taeyong. 

Is now walking towards him, gulping for the hundred times at the sight. He tried to pry his eyes away, but the pull was strong. Temptation is. He could feel the warmth now all running to the south. 

He's seeing Sicheng clad in the most atrocious clothes he'd seen in his life. If it's considered as one as it barely covers anything. The things your parents told you when you're a little child to obscure was just a thin fabric away. 

The sweetheart neckline white lace teddy, barely does any cover . His eyes are raking on the omegas lite figure as much as he wants to look away. He's eyes are busy feasting on the curves and depths that didn't go in vain as they are all deeply appreciated. The waists so thin that if someone goes rough he's afraid the omega might break. The legs are so long that he wouldn't mind wrapping it on himself...someone else as that someone pushes more going hard and fast breaking the omega to the cum slut he is. 

He shakes his head of what he's thinking. He has a fiance for goodness sake. Must stay in pure thoughts he tries to stabilize himself. But seeing again at the sight. 

He knows Sicheng could pass up as an angel. 

Heaven forbid but not this kind of angel. This angel in front of him is a lust bringer , a sin maker and a lecherous coupling starter. 

He's an embodiment of a walking sin. 

A great great sin that'll bring you to the depths of hell yet you know he's the only one who'll bring you to the top of Elysium. 

"Relax" the omega in front of breathlessly says, seeing how hard the alpha struggles.

"What...wh..at..what are you doing!?" He yelps, his body stiffening and eyes wide open at the sudden closeness. "Wh...en?" His voice was shaking. 

The omega in front of him smiles, a smile reminding him of Cheshire cat. A smile all too knowing. 

His pointer finger held up the alphas chin, a wicked smile in his pretty face."You said you want us to perform right?" He tauntingly asks, eyes gleaming of indecent acts. 

"Now watch"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments. Suggestions. Violent Reactions are much needed ❤️


End file.
